1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to slide fasteners, and more particularly to a slide fastener slider which can be locked against movement in a desired position on a pair of rows of coupling elements.
2. Prior Art:
Conventional lockable sliders comprise a slider body having in its upper wing an aperture through which a locking element is movable into and out of locking engagement with at least one coupling element within the slider body. In such known lockable slider, at least one row of coupling elements is likely to tilt within the slider body and successively enter the aperture and impinge upon a peripheral edge of the aperture when the slider slides along the pair of rows of coupling elements. Consequently, the movement of the slider becomes sluggish. Furthermore, sewing stitches, which secure the rows of coupling elements to respective slide fastener stringer tapes, are likely to be damaged or sometimes broken during repeated engagement with the edge of the aperture.